


5X8 Snippet

by rotrude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x8 spoilers, AU, M/M, Reincarnation, spoilers for series 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fate has a way of making up for things past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5X8 Snippet

The conference begins in five minutes and the copy of Arthur's speech Merlin's been told to have on the ready is all in disarray. Page 13 comes right after page 18 and page 3 is missing. If Arthur finds out Merlin's a dead PA. Or one who's just had the sack. 

Merlin's frantically scrubbing his hands through his hair, muttering curses under his breath while checking the floor for errant page 20, when he lifts his head in despair, probably to sigh at the heavens, and sees him.

Of course the haircut's different and he's wearing a pair of suit trousers, a waistcoat and tie, rather than the villager outfit Merlin first -- that time long ago -- saw him wearing.

It's a knife to the heart. It's balm to his sense of justice. That he too got a second chance at a second spin just like Arthur did. 

Dropping his paperwork without a care for where it ends up, Merlin numbly lollops over to him and hopes for the best, heart lodged in his throat. Somewhere it hurts.

"Daegal," he says with tears in his eyes. He might be an idiot for doing this, maybe the boy doesn't even remember Camelot like many people don't remember their pasts, or maybe Daegal doesn't want to. Too short a life spent for a good cause but lost in such an avoidable way for him to wish to recall any moment of it. Merlin himself must be looking unhinged, with wet eyes and shaking limbs, not someone you'd put confidence in by a stretch, but he breathes that name out all the same.

Arthur turns around then and there, looking flummoxed at Merlin's sudden defection on the day of the big conference, but Merlin needs to take this moment for the friend he lost such a long time ago the pain should have softened instead of sharpening the way it has. Just needs to.

Daegal flinches for a moment, a tick of the clock really. A blink of an eye. For long enough that Merlin gulps, feeling all the guilt and all the sadness for what went by in the old days camp in his chest, but then Daegal reaches out, a hand to Merlin's shoulder, and in the glare of the conference room neon lights, Merlin catches sight of a druidic tattoo that can only mean one thing.

Daegal remembers. 

"Can we do this outside?" Daegal says. 

Merlin nods, fearing Daegal wants to move it because he hates him -- because of what happened back then, Merlin not having been able to ensure he'd make it while requiring heroics of him -- and wants to say so to his face.

With Arthur shouting after Merlin and telling him that the conference is almost on, they get outside in the bright hall that's thankfully empty. 

Daegal only smiles. "I'm so happy to see you," he says, instead of slaying Merlin with reproach.

"Me too," Merlin says, throat clogging. "I prayed for you to have another chance."

"It's been a riot so far," Daegal says. "What can I say? I like modernity. No evil warlords trying to kill kings, no sorcerers fooling you into doing the wrong thing, and it seems as if I was born in the right decade since there's nobody going after my family for who they are. Overall I'm doing great."

He says that with open appreciation, eyes sparkling the way they weren't centuries ago and Merlin can't rein in his feelings. Laughter bubbles forth and he smiles ever so wide. And then when he's done thanking fate for this, for redressing the balance, he's spurred on to sieze the day. Because fate is fickle, he's learned, and if he doesn't take his chance now odds are he never will. Something will come up and stop him from acting on his wishes or secret dreams. So he presses his lips to Daegal's and kisses him, softly at first, less so when Daegal returns his kiss nip for nip.

"Now this is a better outcome," Daegal says.

"I hear you." Merlin beams. "I hear you." 


End file.
